Forceful Bath Time
by Valora1900
Summary: Levi's cleaning habits take over to prevent the place from becoming a mess and proves he can AND will clean anything dirty. Intimate or other wise. If you wish for more please leave a comment/review.


You awoke slowly blinking your eyes. Instantly you awoke aware of two things. This was not your room and your head hurt like hell. You groaned but forced yourself to sit up, the covers falling from you. You felt cold and pulled the covers up to you. You noticed something else. You were naked. As you pulled the covers up to your body you looked around. Your eyes stopped on someone's back, then moved to the mirror they were positioned in front of.

"LEVI?" You practically screamed. His eyes met yours in the mirror as he did the buttons on his shirt. You blushed madly at how well he was sculpted and, "Did we-"

"No." He said quickly returning to buttoning his shirt. "That would be very inappropriate."

"Why am I naked in your bed then?" You asked honestly curious as you gripped the sheet in your hands tighter.

"I gave you a bath. I can't have you dirtying the place." He said simply.

Memories from yesterday came flooding into your mind.

You went and fought titans yesterday and it rained, creating mud… Of course you fell off the clumsy horse, thus getting you very dirty. When you arrived back to headquarters most of the mud had rinsed off due to the hard rain. You laid on the floor by the door completely exhausted. Levi stared down at you. He told you to get up and get washed, you promised him you would in a little. Next thing you awoke to Levi kicking your side. Apparently you fell asleep. He muttered something about filth and laziness as he grabbed your wrist and forced you up. He pulled you to the bathroom and started to undress you. You remember the heat on your checks as you tried slapping his hands away and said words of protest. You tried to embarrassingly cover yourself as he pushed you towards the tub that was already filled with steaming water. You quickly jumped in and hid yourself. You thought that was going to be the end of it but no. You were wrong. You heard the sound of soap on skin. You looked to Levi mortified as he reached for you. You quickly protested, saying that you were able to do it yourself. But your words fell on ears that were hell bent on tuning you out as he washed your hair. You relaxed as much as you could until you heard the sound of soap on a cloth. You turned and grabbed his wrist and wouldn't let him touch you. You cursed at him as he over powered you and began washing your back anyway. That emotionless expression on his face. You splashed water on him and tried getting out of the tub to make a run for it but hands quickly grabbed for you and made you splash a lot of water onto the floor. Each time he would make a move to touch you with the cloth you would swat his hand away and yell at him.

You don't remember anything else about yesterday and since your head was sore, "You knocked me out?!" You yelled at him as he finished putting on his usual attire.

"It was easier that way. Usually the things I clean don't fight back." He said simply. Without another word he was out the door and quickly shut it behind him.

You flopped down on the bed cursing the entire situation. Then you panic. What if someone came into his room and saw you?-Naked, in his bed. No that wasn't going to happen. You decided it was best if you tried to just run to your room. It was just at the end of the hall way. You'd have to have pretty bad luck if someone saw you. You wrapped the sheet around yourself, careful not to let it drag on the floor. You opened the door about to make a dash for your room. You looked towards your room and saw no one. Then the other way…

"(y/n)?" Hanji asked very confused.

"Shoot." You muttered under your breath.

"What are you doing in Levi's room, in his sheet?" Her eyes suddenly shinning bright.

"Shhh. Please? I promise it's not what you think it is." You said trying to turn the situation around. "Is anyone else coming? I need to get to my room to change."

"No. No one is coming but still you didn't answer my question." She said eyeing you suspiciously.

"I will just let me change first." You said looking both ways about to dash to your room. You saw Levi with the clothes you had on yesterday. They looked spotless and folded neatly in his hands. He shoved your outfit in your arms, pushing you into the room. He exited and shut the door. You took the hint and changed quickly, listening to the two bicker outside the door. Once changed you exited the room, walked past the two and went to your room. Until someone grabbed the collar of your shirt and pulled you backwards. You were face to face with Levi, VERY close.

"You are not going anywhere. You are helping me clean today." Levi pushed on your stomach into his bedroom. You heard Hanji's footsteps as she ran away. You sighed heavily wishing for a second you were her so you could get out of cleaning too. Levi made you clean his sheets and the bathroom as he dusted his entire room. It was miserable just because you knew for sure he saw you naked and it was awkward. He didn't seem bothered by it at all. You sighed happily once you made Levi's bed, knowing you were done.

Well you thought you were done until you heard,

"Give me a bath."


End file.
